One of the most difficult physical techniques for a placekicker, whether European style, soccer style, American wedge, or conventional kicker (straight-on toe kicker) is to achieve proper or close to maximum hitting height on the football. The controlling factor for this is the position of the plant foot with respect to the ball, which, in part, determines the upward arc of the kicking foot. Because a kicker moves forward to the ball in an aggressive manner, overrunning of the plant foot position is the most common kicking error.